Needs Title
by PhantomBrat
Summary: The sisters come across a boypoisoned by a Darklighter's arrow who says his attacker is himself. He doesn't know anything about his past. Who is he and what is his story? Suggestions for a title most welcome!


**I got bored and thought of a 'what if' story. This is the result.**

**Yugi: Updates are slow on other stories due to certain writers' blocks and the like.**

* * *

Phoebe and Paige were sitting at an abandoned section of beach, minding their own business when a small boy stumbled onto the small stretch of sand. "Please help me," he whispered before collapsing to the ground.

Paige rushed to the child's side and saw that an arrow had pierced his shoulder. Apparently, it had broken and the tip was embedded inside. "PHOEBE! Darklighter poison! I can't help him with that poison-tipped arrow in his shoulder," Paige cried out.

The boy whimpered weakly as Phoebe carefully removed the arrow fragment from the boy's shoulder. As soon as the weapon was removed Paige healed his shoulder. "He's got a fever, Paige," her sister stated as the injury healed. "He might have had the poison in his system for some time."

Paige nodded, "Probably. Let's get him home and help get him back on his feet."

* * *

Piper had been putting Wyatt down for a nap when her sisters orbed into the living room, a third figure appearing on the couch. "What's going on? Paige, Phoebe," she questioned her sisters.

Paige filled her in on what happened while Phoebe raided the medicine cabinet for fever-reducers. Piper looked at the child and noticed that his hair was unusual for normal standards. It was done up in pikes and tipped in amethyst while his bangs were blond and framing his face, making him appear to be an innocent child. "I wonder what his story is," Paige stated as the fevered boy whimpered in his sleep.

"Me too," Piper agreed.

Amethyst eyes cracked open and the child moaned as if in pain, "Where…?"

"Our home," Paige replied. "We helped you on the beach and brought you here for us to help you get better. So who hit you with that arrow?"

The boy looked at the back of the couch and sadly answered, "Me. I did it, but I didn't. I'm not sure. I'm gonna be sick."

Paige orbed a small bin into her hands and quickly handed it to the boy before rushing from the room. Piper stayed behind to comfort the ill boy. When he was done, the boy apologized weakly.

"Don't be sorry," Piper chided him gently. "What's your name?"

The boy sighed, "I don't really know. I keep getting snatches of names; Yugi, Hikari, Runt, Joey…but mostly Yugi is more pronounced, stronger than the rest."

"So, Yugi it is," Piper stated. "Do you know what happened?"

The newly-dubbed Yugi shrugged, "Not really. I remember being really sick and waking up to see another me trying to kill me. There was a really bad pain before I woke up. I feel like more than my memory is missing, but I don't know what it is."

Piper nodded as Phoebe came to give Yugi a small glass of water.

* * *

Leo and Chris got back in time for dinner and were shocked to see the boy in the living room. "Who's the kid," Chris questioned.

"His name is Yugi," Piper stated, "or at least he thinks it is. He can't remember anything up until just recently. Phoebe and Paige found him at the beach with a Darklighter arrow in his shoulder. Yugi has a bad fever."

Leo went to check Yugi over and was stunned to see amethyst eyes open to silently observe him. "Hi," Yugi whispered weakly.

"Hello Yugi, I'm Leo. So how are you feeling?"

"Sick."

Leo carefully examined Yugi and determined that the child had some Darklighter poison in his bloodstream. But the only way that anyone could be affected by the poison was if they had Whitelighter in them. So why was this child affected?

Leo had to look into this possibility.

* * *

Two weeks later found Yugi recovered and living happily with the Sisters. He had become like a little brother to them and was helping to take care of Wyatt and doing various chores. He had settled easily into their lifestyle and had adopted the moniker of Yugi Halliwell. Chris had made it clear that he didn't trust the strange boy and had no trouble showing his distrust.

Yugi's memories proved to be elusive and this fact upset Yugi as he wanted to know where he came from and who he really was.

Leo had begun searching for some clues about Yugi's true past and felt that the best way was to see of there were any young males with the name Yugi. He headed to the closest library and began searching the internet.

* * *

Near the end of the third week of Yugi's arriving under their care, Leo chanced upon something important.

_Yugi Hikari Mutou, aged 16, was murdered during an attempted break-in last night. The gaming prodigy, known as the King of Games, will be sorely missed. If anyone knows the identity of the boy's murderer, it is requested that you call the Domino Police Department._

_Yugi Hikari Mutou (XX/XX/XXXX—XX/XX/XXXX)_

_A brilliant youth, the King of Games, will be laid to rest this Friday. Anyone wishing to send their condolences is requested to avoid sending flowers as it may aggravate allergies, but can send donations to the newly-opened Duel Academy in the name of the Yugi Mutou Scholarship._

_Surviving Yugi is his grandfather Solomon Mutou, aged 56._

Leo checked the date of the article and was shocked to discover that the boy mentioned had been killed twenty years ago. There was a picture attached to the passage that looked remarkably like the boy currently residing with he and his family. He hit print and paid for the printout at the checkout counter.

* * *

Yugi was watching Piper cook dinner as he fed Wyatt his mashed peas. "Piper," he started, "What if my past isn't a good one? What if I'm really like those things that you have to destroy?"

"Listen, Yugi, you aren't evil. If you were, you wouldn't be so helpful or gentle with Wyatt. Even if your past isn't what you hope, we'll help you get through it."

Yugi suddenly paled and grabbed Piper's wrist before covering Wyatt with his body.

"Now you will die, boy," a menacing voice stated as an arrow flew through the air.

Piper looked up and saw another Yugi in the doorway. This version's blond bangs were swept up into his spikes. His eyes were narrowed and crimson-colored. This boy was slightly taller and lightly tanned. "Hand over the boy and you and the infant will live."

Yugi whimpered as he held Wyatt closer. Piper glared at the intruder, "Get out of my house! You aren't getting Yugi under any circumstances."

"Why do you want me," Yugi pressed as he backed away from the being. "What did I do to you?"

The boy smirked, "You killed someone I cared about! Now it's your turn, boy." He held up his hand and formed a strange orb in his palm. "Step away from the infant and its mother and face me boy."

Yugi handed Wyatt to Piper and silently stood up, "I don't know anything about my past. Please, can you tell me?"

The being looked at Yugi and his demeanor faltered, "You can't be…NO! You stole his appearance after you murdered him! DIE FOUL BEAST!"

Yugi whimpered in fear and vanished as the strange black orb hit where he was standing. The being vanished and Yugi reappeared moments later, frightened near to death. "What am I," he cried.

Leo appeared in the kitchen and placed a gentle hand on Yugi's shoulder. "I think I found out about your past. Come with me. Piper, we'll clean the kitchen when I get done talking to Yugi."

* * *

Leo took Yugi to the attic to talk privately. "Yugi, I know what I am about to tell you may come as a shock. You were once known as Yugi Hikari Mutou, born in Domino, Japan. You were raised by your grandfather, Solomon Mutou. One night, someone broke into your home and ended your life tragically. Your purity of soul gave you a second chance as what we call a Whitelighter, but something prevented your arriving before the Elders."

"But why is that thing after me? What did I do to him," Yugi sobbed.

Leo gathered the small teen into a hug, "I don't know, but we'll find out. I promise."

* * *

Chris orbed in as Yugi and Leo finished cleaning the kitchen and touched up the scorched area with fresh paint, "What happened here?"

"Demon attack," Piper stated. "It targeted Yugi for some reason."

"I knew that boy was trouble! Why is he still here if something so dangerous is after him," Chris demanded.

Leo stood up for Yugi, "Yugi is no ordinary boy, Chris. He's a Whitelighter. An unusually young one, but possibly a powerful one."

"I'm sorry," Yugi whispered. He looked up with tears in his eyes, "If I'm going to keep drawing things like that creature here, I should leave for Wyatt's safety. I don't want to put him in anymore danger. I'll leave after dinner and hopefully nothing will come here looking for me. Thank you for everything you've done for me. I appreciate it."


End file.
